


Out Of The Closet

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Crossdressing Kink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't really a dare, though Regulus had made it seem that way, and Severus knew he had to attempt it, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Written Aug 2012 for Daily_deviant. Inspired by [In Mummy's Closet](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/496870.html) by Akatnamedeaster/someoldcat. Thanks to Angela_Snape for the beta.

It's quiet and Severus knows that this is the perfect time to attempt something that has been teasing him. That Regulus mentioned he'd read about. That he'd shown Severus from one of the books he'd nicked from the Family's library. He's not quite certain when the urge came upon him to attempt what Regulus had mentioned, just that it was there and it was curious. And somehow, should he be caught, it would be more embarrassing than anything Potter or that toe rag Black had ever done to him, but he had to do it. His cock was demanding he do it.

Swallowing hard, he eases into the bedroom, sneering at the immaculate appearance his mum works so hard at keeping. His father demands that the house be spotless and in defiance of this, Severus's room looks as though a storm has blown through. In fact, every thing Severus does is in defiance of his father's rules, because he knows this very act would be at the top of the 'never do this' list.

Shaking away his thoughts, he moves to his mum's armoire, opening the doors and digging through the drawers. He picks out a pair of plain knickers and satiny stockings, rubbing the smooth fabric against his equally smooth cheek. He closes the drawer, frowning when the stiff fabric of what looks like a brassiere gets stuck in the rails.

Severus jerks on the drawer and it comes loose, spilling out the contents on to the floor, and finally, he recognizes that firm garment. He'd pulled the strings for his mum many times over, tightening her waist down to a wasp shape. He decides he needs this as well for his experiment. He tucks the shaper under his arm with the knickers and stockings then slides down to the floor, folding his long, gangly legs around him and lifts his robe off his body.

His cock was already firming in his smalls, just at the thought of what he was doing and he rubs a hand over the bulge as he considers the pilfered clothing items. He quickly trades his greying pants for the soft nylon of the knickers, groaning at the difference in the fabric. Plain sensible undergarments for his mum, no ruffles or lace, just simple, yet somehow the most exciting thing Severus has seen since he and Regulus wanked over that book.

His cock twitches as he rubs the stockings on his cheek once more, breathing in the light scent of the sachet his mum keeps with her under things. The aroma is soothing; all their wash smells of sturdy British laundry soap with a hint of the chemical smell of the potions they brew when his father is out. He rolls one filmy garment up in his hands, preparing them as he would his trouser socks.

The silky stocking catches on his rough fingers, but he slides the sheath over his foot, trying to stretch the material without putting his thumb through it. He tugs it up his calf, struggling with the hose as he brings it over one knobby knee. Stretching his leg out, he inches the stocking up his thigh. Severus admires the look of his leg, running one hand over the softness. He shivers as his fingers trail from the material to his skin, licking his lips when they become dry with his gasps. He scrambles to slide his other leg into the stocking, frowning as he overstretches the material and it bunches around his knee. Folding his legs again, he sees that the other stocking isn't as neat as he once thought either, but he's hard and half naked with only one more piece to try. 

Time seems to stretch as the stocking had done, but Severus knows that any peace in the house is short-lived. He hurries to fit the shaper over his chest and cinches it up as best as he can. Wishing he'd thought to bring his wand, Severus tugs the corset tighter and into place, his breath struggling to escape as he tightens it just a bit more.

He's panting harder now, trying to breathe through the squeezing of the shaper, each movement he makes forces his cock to slip against the knickers. He twists and contorts his body, sliding his hands over the material and skin, caressing and touching himself. And he leans back, harder and hotter than he has ever been, even though he's clothed in so little. He couldn't wait to tell Regulus about this.

Reaching down, he grabs his cock through the panties, rubbing and canting his hips against the delicious friction. He leans back against the armoire door, his other hand smoothing up his stomach and over the shaper, fingers tweaking one nipple before he fists his fingers in his hair.

He arches into his palm, feeling the wetness slick the knickers and he moans softly, almost wanting to have someone catch him like this. He licks his lips, closing his eyes as he tugs at both his hair and his cock, desperate now to come before someone does return home.

The deliciously naughty sensations of his hands and the silky material, the thought of being caught and of getting away with this act, drive his actions faster. And then it hits him, harder than anything he's experienced before, and he coming, jerking with the release that soaks his skin and the knickers.

He sags against the armoire, legs akimbo and shaking as he comes down from the high. The stockings, panties and other garb from his mum's drawer are scattered about the floor and he smirks at the mess he's made of the room and of himself.

Quickly, he gathers up the clothing, stuffing it back in the drawer then slips his robe back on over himself. He doesn't bother to remove the filched clothing, because he knows his mum won't miss it. She doesn't pay that much attention to what goes into the wash, and this situation begs for more exploration.

Standing, Severus looks around, making certain that everything was as it once was, even though the scent of his sweat and come linger in the air. Or at least, he imagines that it does and he walks out of the room, the door closing quietly behind him.


End file.
